


Safe

by blushedhoney



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushedhoney/pseuds/blushedhoney
Summary: Peter will always be there for Edmund.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Peter Pevensie, Peter Pevensie/Edmund Pevensie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Safe

It had been days, possibly weeks, since Edmund had last seen his family. He had snuck off in the night to try and shut down a stray group of soldiers he had overheard speaking of plans to invade. 

Peter had told him that he would take care of it, that he was high king of Narnia and Edmund was not. 

That had only made him angry and fueled the younger king’s desire to hunt down the group himself. That string of events is what led him to be chained up in some cramped cave at the hands of people who had no issues with harming royalty. 

This was extremely unfortunate for Edmund who thought they would let him go once they realized who he was and his importance. Maybe he should’ve listened to Peter. 

His wrists were aching from being held up above his head, his feet reaching to touch the floor. A couple of the men had taken to beating him when they felt like doing so, encouraging others to take part as well. 

Edmund could not even find sleep for the smallest sliver of relief. Every time he closed his eyes he was right back in the hands of Jadis, locked up in the cold of her castle. 

He wondered if Peter would come for him eventually, or if this was punishment for disobeying him. Edmund nearly sobbed at the thought of Peter never coming for him, hoping his brother still loved him enough to save him. 

Another sleepless night passed before Edmund heard yelling and the clanging of shields and swords. He prayed to Aslan that he would finally be saved, prayed that Peter wouldn’t be too upset with him. 

He heard the familiar shout of Peter’s voice echo down into the cave and felt his heart burst with happiness. “Peter!” Edmund tried to call out, but his voice was hoarse and useless. 

“Find and capture every last man you can find! I want everyone responsible for this!” Peter commanded, his voice teeming with anger. 

Edmund couldn’t stop his tears from escaping when he saw Peter drive his sword into the guard placed in front of his cell. 

“Peter-“ He choked, unable to manage anything else. Peter had come for him. He was safe. 

Peter made his way over to Edmund the quickest he’s ever moved in his life, unlocking the cuffs holding up his brother. 

He wordlessly wrapped his arms around Edmund, pressing his face to the top of his head as he supported Edmund’s weight. Peter couldn’t help notice how light Edmund felt in his arms, he certainly didn’t miss the numerous bruises and cuts covering his body either. 

Peter helped Edmund out of the cave, earning a cheer from the Narnians he had brought along. He sat Edmund on his horse and settled behind him, keeping one arm firmly wrapped around his waist as they sped off to the castle. 

Their sisters were crying with joy once they spotted Edmund with Peter, Lucy immediately getting out her healing cordial. 

They reached the sisters and Peter gently helped Edmund to the ground, motioning for Lucy’s cordial. 

“I’m okay, I’m fine.” Edmund whispered. “Save it for someone who could really use it.” 

“You’re all cut up Edmund! Susan cried out. “Who knows what else those brutes did to you!” 

“They didn’t hit that hard. I’ve had worse bruises from Lucy.” Edmund tried to joke, ending up coughing instead. 

“Draw him a bath.” Peter ordered as some of the staff came out to see what was happening. They rushed off to follow Peter’s order, wanting to do all they could for Edmund. 

“I promise I’m alright. The bath will help.” Edmund told his siblings, looking at Peter to gauge his reaction. 

Peter didn’t quite look at Edmund and instead turned to Susan and Lucy. “I’ll help him to his room, could you two decide what to do with the captured men? I’d probably decide on public torture and execution.” Peter didn’t say that last part out loud, but he couldn’t think diplomatically when it came to Edmund. 

He started to lift Edmund up, pausing when he groaned in pain. 

“Keep going.” Edmund said, bracing himself on Peter’s arms. Peter got Edmund to his feet and took him up to his room where the bath had been prepared. 

“Thank you.” He nodded, excusing the creatures waiting by the door. 

“Peter, I can manage myself.” Edmund said as Peter started to undress him. 

“You can’t even manage to stand by yourself! What made you think that your little expedition was a terrific plan?” Peter shot back, the anger he had been suppressing boiling back up. 

Edmund’s face fell with hurt as he registered what the first words Peter had said to him were. He struggled to blink back tears again. 

Peter’s face softened as he watched Edmund retreat into himself. “Ed, I just don’t know what I would do without you.” 

“I already thought I lost you once. I can’t do that again.” Peter said, biting back his own tears and reaching out for Edmund. “I’m sorry Ed, please.” 

Edmund practically fell into Peter’s arms, clinging to him like he was his main source of life. He was unable to stop from sobbing then, letting Peter undress him and get him into the bath. 

He let Peter pull away for the moment it would take him to undress himself and get into the water with Edmund. Peter reached for the cloth and began to wash his brother, wishing he could scrub this entire experience out of Edmund. 

Edmund couldn’t bear to look at Peter as he gently ran the cloth over the fresh cuts and bruises that were left on him. Peter couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him when he discovered that the deep gash on his side was still bleeding. He pressed the cloth against the wound, making a mental note to apply salve and wound dressings soon. 

“Oh Edmund, I’m so sorry. So sorry.” Peter murmured, pressing kisses over the bruises on Edmund’s chest. 

“Peter-“ Edmund sobbed, reaching out to hold Peter’s face. 

Peter took both of Edmund’s wrists and kissed them where they had been rubbed raw before pressing his lips to Edmund’s. 

Edmund continued to shake through his sobs, holding Peter close to him. He wasn’t sure if he was crying about the fact that he hurt Peter by doing this or crying with relief that Peter still loved him. Edmund decided on both as Peter kissed him deeply. 

He knew Peter was apologizing with each kiss and desperately hoped he was conveying the same emotion. 

Peter ran his hands down Edmund’s body, mindful of where the worst injuries were. “Please let me make it up to you, please Ed-“  
Peter whispered, rocking gently against him. 

Edmund nodded immediately. He needed to feel Peter, he needed to feel Peter prove how much he loved him. 

“I love you, I love you so much.” Peter said as he kissed his way down Edmund’s torso, softly lifting Edmund to the edge of the bath to take him to the bed. 

If it were any other circumstance he would have taken Edmund right there in the bath, but that was not what Peter needed to do. He has to show Edmund how much he cares for him, he has to show how much he adores him and needs him by his side. 

Peter makes quick work of drying the two of them off, pressing a kiss to Edmund’s temple as he picks him up. 

Edmund is set gently on the edge of his bed, catching Peter in another kiss. Peter draws his legs up gently, pressing sweet kisses to his inner thighs. 

“Oh please Peter! Please!” Edmund gasps out as Peter kneels between his legs, realizing what Peter intends to do. 

Peter presses his mouth against Edmund’s entrance, licking him with broad strokes of his tongue. 

Edmund can’t help from crying again as Peter devotes himself to him, making him feel so good. He nearly doesn’t notice that Peter has worked a finger into him along with his tongue, moaning as Peter crooks his finger against Edmund’s sweet spot. 

Peter’s free hand comes to wrap around his erection and Edmund sees stars. He’s a whimpering crying mess when Peter gets three of his fingers into him, begging for more. 

Peter stands back up to kiss Edmund, helping him move towards the center of the bed. He reaches for the small jar of oil kept at the bedside for this very occasion and generously spreads it on himself. 

“Is this okay?” Peter asks, pressing against his hole. “I love you so much Ed.”

“Yes! More than okay.” Edmund moans, his voice finally seeming to be rid of that awful rasp. 

Peter enters him slowly, making sure to cause Edmund no discomfort. He watches Edmund’s face contort with pleasure as he rubs up against his prostate. 

Peter continues thrusting into and rolling his hips against Edmund, groaning as his own release begins to creep up on him. 

“Oh! Peter!” Edmund gasps. “I’m coming!” Edmund cries out, his muscles tightening around Peter, digging his nails into his shoulders. He rides through his orgasm with a moan, kissing Peter all over his neck. 

Peter’s last thrusts are much less controlled as he follows Edmund’s release, allowing his own climax to finally wash over him. 

Peter covers Edmund with kisses, overjoyed that his brother is back in his arms. 

“I love you Peter.” Edmund whispers, struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“I love you Edmund. Promise me you won’t do anything like that again.” Peter says, cupping Edmund’s cheek. 

“I know you would come save me no matter what I do.” Edmund smiles before sleep claims him.


End file.
